Friends Love
by Souless Letterbomb
Summary: Willow is one of My Hon Rpc on gaia.Who is a White Vampire imprinted with a Red fledgling who is her best friend


Skylar Leaned against the wall with a huge smirk on his face. As willow layed on the bed with a blindfold over her eyes and a ball gag in her mouth. She groaned into the gag when she felt the cold hard metal against her arms and legs. Her legs were tied above her head and her legs were spread wide open . Skylar smirked at the new bindings that were holding willow down. He knew that willow had a thing for metal and well nothing like some good old fashion metal to make willow moan and squirm like crazy.

Willow Just moaned at the feel of the bindings and hated that she had a huge metal fetish and Skylar figure it out. He watched her squirm for a few minutes before walking over towards and leaning down to willow ear. He smirked and nipped at it and pulled away. Like the new upgrade I do, it gets you wetter and horny quicker. As one of his big strong hands glided down towards her chest to her breast and rubbed each nipple to get them hard.

Willow Just moaned loudly into the gag as her nipples grew hard from skylar rubbing them. He smirked and then went to twisting and pinching each one a bit.. He smiled down at her and Just leaned up and sucked on her lobe for a bit and pulled away. As he walked towards the bag of goodies laying down at the end of the bed on the floor. He reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of nipple clamps with a little chain down the middle that would rest between her breasts. He smirked and walked over towards her rubbing each nipple again to get hard and pinched them. as he clamped the cold metal to each of her nipple.

Willow Just moaned, into the gag as she felt the cold metal against her breast and nipple. Skylar just smirked, and pulled on the chain that was laying in the middle of her breasts and clamps gripped to willow nipple and she moaned loudly. Like the new Toy's b*tch as he pulled on the chain again and earning another gasp out of her and she just nodded her head at him..

Skylar chuckled husky and let hand travel down towards her wet p*ssy and started to rub her softly and than gradually got harder. He slipped a finger in her and started to rub her clit. as willow gasped turned into a loud moan. felt herself about ready to cum when skylar pulled his fingers away and smirked. Now Now, we can't you have cumming..he smirked and reached up undoing the gag. He smirked and straddle her face. His hard pusling cock in front of her. Suck Me b*tch. Willow just groaned and took him in her mouth. as she started to swirl her tongue around skylar hard cock and bobbed her head. Skylar just moaned and thrusted into her mouth as he pulled on her hair and shoved her head more down on him..

Willow just choked a bit but kept sucking him hard and fast..He reached his hand down and started to rub her clit in time with her sucking him off. It wasn't long before he came in her mouth and his cum coated her throat..He pulled out making her swallow all of him.. She Just groaned and lifted herself up, as she came around skylar finger and he just shook his head..Now did i say that you were allowed to cum..He got off the bed and grabbed a spanking paddle and smirked..He reached down real quick and untied and flipping her onto her stomach. She just groaned more and tried to wiggle away from him but he just pushed further down onto the bed and brought the paddle down hard on her a*s. Willow Yelped and squirmed around.. "I think a good fifteen slaps shall do.."He smirked and brought it down again, each slap harder than the last. Willow just screamed at each slap but was lifting herself up more towards them..He smirked after he was done, he bent down and rubbed her a*s gently. She just moaned and wiggled a bit, "now what did we learn today.."he asked still rubbing her a*s, "Not to come without asking you.."she breathed out, her pussy had become wet again and skylar hard pulsing cock was resting against her bare ass. But he wasn't going to take her that way nope he wanted her on her back and legs open wide for him. He smirked and flipped her over with ease.

Willow Just groaned, when she was flipped over all the pain was on her ass now and she just squirmed a bit. Skylar Just chuckled and rubbed himself against her pussy..What do you want b*tch. He asked and reached down rubbing her clit earning another moan from her..I want you fuck me. She moaned out and lifted her hips up. Skylar just smirked and leaned down and kissed her real quick and shoved himself into her. Willow Just moaned in relief, as he started to thrust into her hard and fast. He than snuck a finger down there and started to rub her clit, she moaned loudly as skylar continue to thrust into her. He leaned down and kissed her neck and roughly bite into the side the cold blood running down his throat, as he felt her tremble..He couldn't get enough of her blood when he did this but finally pulled away not closing the wound and wanting everyone to see her little marks..

Willow felt her legs tremble and her hips buckle, "please please sky"She moaned out. She wanted his blood and needed it badly. He smirked and leaned his head down just enough for her to reach his neck. Her fangs came out and she sunk them into his neck, his own blood running down her throat was like a drug. She groaned and kept going until she had her fill and pulled away..Some blood trickled down her lip and she licked it off. skylar could feel his own climax building and willow taking his blood always made him came faster..He thrusted a few more times in her, before he came hard in her. "Come B*tch. "He moaned out and felt her insides sqeeuze around him and she came hard and alot around his c*ck.

He groaned and gently pulled himself off and laid down beside her. as he reached up and undid her bindings. Willow Just smiled and her breathing was bit heavy. "Go to sleep shortness, you need a good rest for tomorrow." willow just smiled and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
